Moment for life
by NoWhereToCallHome
Summary: Lovino moves to America with his mom and brother summary fail One-shot


**I Got really bored so I decided to make a one shot just for the hell of it XD This was inspire by Nicki Minaj **

_Moment 4 life _

I thought it would like a castle_. _The poorly new apartment my mamma rent when we arrived to America was shit. All my previous thoughts vanish as soon as my eyes laid upon the room. It was almost midnight and the furniture wasn't unpack, that very night me and my brother slept on the floor.

The very next second I woken from sleeping I was forced to get ready for school. It was the middle of the coldest month, January. When it comes to school my mamma wants us to get good education because apparently she didn't even finish high school let alone middle school.

As soon as we got on the bus I sat in the very back….alone. I really didn't want to make friends. Especially when it's the middle of the school year. I lay my face against the cold window starting to drift off to my own world before the spot next to me sink in. I look over to my right to see a guy who look about a year older than me smiling like the coldness of January was a blessing. "Can I help you?" I notice there where a lot more seats open so why does this bastard have to sit by me?

"You look lonely mi amigo~" His smiled only widened ugh how could someone smile like that? "Well bastard I'm not lonely so why don't you go off and do what bastards like you do!" My words had absolutely no affect on the happy Spaniard.

"My name's Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, what's yours? I sigh I don't think he's going to leave me anytime soon. "My name is Lovino Vargas" He sat back in the uncomfortable seat of the bus before shouting out "I would call you Lovi~ isn't that cute?" I could feel my face betraying me by flushing "No that just stupid!" The bastard attack hug me "Your face is red as a tomato~" I punch him in his gut before turning back to the window. "Lovi~ that wasn't very nice~"

"Well bastard it wasn't supposed to be!" He giggled like a fucking school girl and put headphones in. He turned to me and grin "Do you want to listen?" I didn't feel like protesting so I took the ear bud and place it in my ear. We listen to Bolero Falaz in till we arrived to school.

Damn! It turns out that the Spanish bastard have like every fucking class with me. Besides English since Antonio said he refuses to take because of this kid Arthur. That's like the only person Antonio seems to dislike. Which is a total mind fuck to learn that he actually hates someone.

After school Antonio stalk or what he calls follow me home. We walk in to my still-nobody-unpack house. "Wow there's like nothing here!" Antonio walk up to the biggest window in the apartment also unaware of me rolling my eyes. "No really?" He didn't catch my sarcasm when he turn around and grabbed my shoulders tightly "Yes why haven't your parents unpack?"

"For starters I was using sarcasm, my mom is probably expecting me and my brother to unpack." He look at me shock "You have a brother? Where is he? And how bout your dad?" Ugh so many fucking questions that I have to answer for this idiot to leave me alone. "Yes I have a younger brother that goes to the same school as us, he's at his friend's house also my fathers back at a hospital in Italy."

Antonio gave me a look of pity which I hate when people pity me I don't need it. "Why is he in the hospital?" I sat by the big ass window and motion for Antonio to sit by me. "Well a couple of mouths back he got into a terrible accident, it was storming outside and he couldn't see the road so he crash into a tree. Well afterwards he eventually becomes brain dead, my mamma would tell me and my brother that the lights are on but there's nobody home."

I was surprised (well kind of) to get a hug form Antonio. "I'm sorry for asking you such a private question!" I groan this bastard is crashing my inner being. "Bastard your destroying me!" He look at me then gave a quick peck my cheek.

I quickly hid my face from him but he grabs a hold of my face and turns my face towards him "How can you ever forgive me?" I snorted "You really should consider leaving me a.l.o.n.e" I granted hoping that spelling it out he would actually leave me alone but of course I was wrong. He grinned from ear to ear. "Why are you always smiling when I insult you?"

His smile didn't even flattered one bit "because your adorable~ and you remind me so much of a tomato" Damn it why every time he calls me a damn fucking tomato I could feel myself blush deeper? It wasn't fair my brother didn't do that.

All of the sudden we heard my front door open. I look around the corner to see my mamma. She came up to me and gave me a kiss on both cheeks and I did the same in return. "Um Lovino who is that?" My mamma looked in the empty living room to find my stupid Spaniard….Did I just call him mine? "That's Antonio, he insisted he came home with me."

Antonio smiled then he stand up and walk towards us, he grab my mamma's hand and kiss it. She blush furiously huh maybe I got the blushing thing from her. "Your Lovino's mama? I thought you be his sister!" Damn he sound so cheesy. "Haha Antonio how bout you stay over for dinner?" He nod in agreement

We all ended up eating on the living floor eating pasta. "Antonio Spain seems like a beautiful place." My mamma was having a deep conversation with that bastard. "Yes it was, how was Italy?" She finish eating her pasta before answering "It was wonderful the place I was born and raised there but you know things happen" Mamma wouldn't tell Antonio all of it how she lost all our money in a sick bet.

I knew she lost money but for my whole life I been told stories in how America was like a kingdom well now I know that's an amazing lie. "Wow look at the time! I have to be heading home!" Mamma looked disappointed then her mood change suddenly "I got an idea! Lovino why don't you take Antonio home." It was more a command then a question.

The walk to Antonio's fucking house was cold. Back in Italy it wasn't nearly as cold it was in America. "Aw my poor Lovi would have to walk home by himself" Antonio pouted "My mamma would be pissed if I didn't take you home" I grunted. The bastard look like he was going to attack hug me so I quickly try to dodge him but I ended up felling hard on ice.

Antonio ran up to my aid in no time and help pick up. "Are you alright?" I pulled up my sleeve only to see a cut. The cut wasn't big nor small but it didn't stop him from kissing it. "Kisses makes the pain go away."

We just stare at each other for what seems like forever. I yank my arm out of his gasp. We where in front of his decent (a lot better looking then my piece of shit apartment) house.

"Lovino?" I turned to the king of bastards "What the fu-" I was cut off when his lips meet mine. I was so fucking confused that I just start kissing back, yeah that's it just because I didn't know what to do. We both separated for air he smirk at me. "You know bastard we just fucking met." I was starting to get pissed.

"I don't know what's it about you but every time I see you I feel amazing"

Ha does this bastard have feelings for me? Stupid Feelings Stupid Spaniard

I wish I could have this moment for life.

**Yeah the song I put in here is a really awesome song. :D Thanks for taking your time to read this even its bad~ **


End file.
